Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. It has been confirmed that in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom that each character would have a total of 6 cotsumes (Not Counting DLC) consisting of their alternates from the original MVC3 with the addition of two extra alternates. Existing costumes have been improved/edited to look more like their comic book inspirations. Marvel Wolverine *Brown and Yellow suit [Classic ''Wolverine] *Age of Apocalypse'' suit [Weapon X] *Black and White suit [X-Force] *Green and Blue suit [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Wolverine] (UMvC3) *Pale Yellow and Blue Suit, Black Gloves [Wolverine: Enemy of the State] (UMvC3) Iron Man *Iron ManMark I armor *''Stealth Mark II'' armor *''Silver Centurion Mark VII'' armor * Grey and Yellow armor [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Iron Man] (UMvC3) *''Iron Patriot'' armor [Dark Avengers' Norman Osborn] (DLC) Hulk * Gray Hulk * Teal Skin with Brown pants [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate''/Original Hulk''] * Red Hulk [Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] * Light Green skin and Bright Purple pants [Classic Hulk] (UMvC3) * Blue pants and Red veins all over body [Age of X] (UMvC3) Deadpool * X-Men suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] * X-Force suit * Weapon X suit * Olive Green suit [Death Wish] (UMvC3) * Retro X-Men suit [Deadpool #17] (UMvC3) Captain America *''Red Guardian'' suit *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] *Light Blue with Original shield [Captain America Comics] (UMvC3) *Light Blue with Black gloves and boots, new shield pattern [Age of X] (UMvC3) *''Captain Steve Rogers w/Old Shield'' (DLC) Doctor Doom * Green Cloak and Tunic Classic-Default * Dark Blue cloak with Gray tunic [Doom 2099] * Black wrinkled cloak and tunic [Old Man Logan] * Red cloak with Black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] * White cloak with Light Blue tunic [Future Foundation] (UMvC3) * Red cloak and tunic Mask-''Deadpool Corps'' (UMvC3) *''Doomwar suit (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) '(UMvC3)' Super-Skrull * Orange/Gray suit, Gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red/Black suit, Forest Green skin Original *Ultimate Super-Skrull *''Annihilation ''suit (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) '(UMvC3)' Thor *White and Silver suit, Gold accents [Thor Girl] '(MvC3)' *Blue and White suit, Red and Gold accents and Black hair Original '(MvC3)' *Black suit, Gold accents, Tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *Light Blue suit, Gold chain mail, helmet and boots [''Thor #378] (UMvC3) *Dark Blue suit and Cape, Gold chain mail and boots, Red and White striped wristbands and belt [Heroes Reborn] (UMvC3) *Dark Blue suit, chain mail, and boots, Dark Red cape, Glowing Blue chest studs [Ultimate Thor] (UMvC3) *Red suit, boots, and cape, Grey chain mail, Yellow Belt, Glowing Blue chest studs, Paler skin [Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes Space Suit] (UMvC3) *''Classic Thor (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with Gold belt Original *Purple and Red Amror ''look '(MvC3)' *Green and Yellow armor with Blue head flame [''Strange Tales] *Bright Green and Orange armor with Purple head flame [Sorcerer Supreme] (UMvC3) *Blue with Red Belt, Gloves, and Cape [Black Baron Dormammu; Exiles - New Exiles Annual #1] (UMvC3) *Blue with Purple armor, gloves, and boots [Rorkannu - Nextwave] (UMvC3) X-23 *Gold top, Gold/Black pants [New X-Men] *Violet top, White pants, Tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Black/White Striped top, Black pants [X-23 #1] *''X-Men: Evolution suit'' (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Spider-Man *''Symbiote'' suit *''Iron Spider'' armor *''Stealth Suit (Big Time, The Amazing Spider-Man #650) '' *''New Spider-Armor'' suit (UMvC3) *''Future Foundation'' suit (UMvC3) Magneto *Purple and Red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and Black suit and Red cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] *White suit and cape [Age of X] (UMvC3) *Black and Purple suit [Eve of Destruction] (UMvC3) M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *''M.O.D.A.M.'' *Gray skin and Red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] *Elvis M.O.D.O.K. [Nextwave] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Frightful Four ''suit with White gloves and Olive Green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Ultimate She-Hulk [''Ultimate Betty Ross] *Red She-Hulk [Betty Ross] *''Fantastic Four'' suit (UMvC3) Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with Green eye [Marvel Super Heroes ''debut color] *Blue body with Green eye [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with Black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red Outfit [X-Treme X-Men in tokyo] (MvC3) *Black Outfit with Red lined cape [X-Treme X-Men] (MvC3) *Black leotard and boots with Silver trim and bracelets, Purple drapes and leggings [X-Men: Revolution/X-Men 2000] (UMvC3) *Dark Grey outfit with Silver trim, with White lightning style trim on drapes [Current] (UMvC3) *Blue and Yellow Leotard, with Yellow boots, trim, and hairband, and Blue drapes and leggings [1990s/Retro X-Men uniform] (UMvC3) *Light Blue leotard, boots, hairband, and drapes, with Silver trim and leggings [Mjolnir Storm] (UMvC3) *''Retro/Morlock suit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) '(UMvC3)' Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit, boots, and gloves, Grey belt, Yellow X-Men logo on chest [New X-Men] *Blue outfit, Yellow Neck [X-Men Vol.2'' and X-Men Forever]' ' *Red ouftit with Grey gloves and boots, Bare neck, and V-shaped facial marking [Weapon X] (UMvC3) *Red outfit with Yellow X around the torso [X-Factor] (UMvC3) Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and Dark Blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with Red and Black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with Blue and White shield [UDON's Taskmaster] Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MvC2's Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse] *''Classic Sentinel (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) '(UMvC3)' Ghost Rider *Gray wrist gauntlets and jeans with Blue jacket, gloves and boots [''1990s - Daniel Ketch] *Light Blue torso, gauntlets, gloves, and boots, Fantastic Four symbol on chest [New Fantastic Four] *Red jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [Robert Blackthorne] *Blue Jacket, Yellow gloves, gauntlets, belt, and boot legs, Orange pants and feet [Noble Kale] *White jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [1967 Cowboy Ghost Rider] Hawkeye *Blue and Light Blue tunic, Purple bands, boots, and mask, Yellow bow [Tales of Suspense] *Red suit and eyepiece with Gray trim, bands, gloves, and boots [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Hawkeye] *Brown mask, boots, gloves, and trim, Yellow suit, eyepiece and bands [Heroes Reborn] *Black suit and Red trim and armbands [Ultimate Hawkeye] *Grey suit with Red mask, bands, boots, gloves, and belt, with Yellow Skin [Space Suit in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Doctor Strange *Blue cape and Lighter Yellow belt, Yellow gloves [Vintage Blue Outfit] *Red tunic, Gold chest logo, White belt, Beige gloves Doctor Strange/Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems'' *Tunic with Red top and Gray bottom and sleeves, Silver logo, Gray underneath cape [Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe] *Black tunic with Dark Red logo, Black leggings, Blue belt, Black cape, Dark Red underneath cape [Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme animated film] *Pale Blue tunic with no logo, Grey cape and pendant, Beige gloves [Doctor Strange 1602] Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg 15 dlcpics02.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron man.png 15 dlcpics28.jpg 15 dlcpics11.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk.png Deadpool-noscale.jpg 532118 full.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Doom-noscale.jpg Hulk main.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-1.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-2.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-3.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-4.jpg Taskmaster main.jpg Sentinel--article image.jpg colors10.JPG colors4.JPG colors5.JPG colors6.JPG colors8.JPG Colors2.JPG colors13.JPG colors14.JPG colors16.JPG Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118054331585-000.jpg Storm2.jpg Red Storm.jpg Thor-noscale.jpg 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with White headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with Black Headband and Black gloves [Street Fighter II ''alternate] *Blue outfit with Yellow Headband and Yellow gloves Fighter Alpha ''alternate *Street Fighter outfit (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with Black and Orange outfit [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark Purple hair with Pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with Red and Green outfit [Lilith Aensland's inspired color scheme] *Open White Button-Up Shirt, Tight Red Pants [Darkstalkers OVA] (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with White ''B.S.A.A. uniform and Black pants and Tan skin[Resident Evil 4's Leon Kennedy color scheme] *Black and White B.S.A.A. uniform with White hair and Pale skin [Resident Evil 5's Safari ''color scheme] *''S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC) Dante *Black coat with Tan skin and Blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and Gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and Dark Gray pants with Light Blue hair and Red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] *Sparda Human Form>Devil Form [Devil May Cry 3 alternate unlockable attire] (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with Tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with Red fur [Variation of Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with Black fur 3 alternate Chun-Li *Red outfit with Black hair [Street Fighter II alternate] *Black outfit with Black boots, Black pantyhose, Red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12/Street Fighter IV Color 10] *White outfit with white boots, white pantyhose, gray accents *Baby Blue outfit with White pantyhose and Baby Blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] *''Street Fighter Alpha'' outfit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, Dark Brown pants, Black boots, Pale skin and Silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, White boots Joe's Sexy Silvia color scheme *White outfit, Black forearm sleeves and boots, Tan skin, Silver Hair May Cry 4's Gloria ''color scheme Amaterasu *Dark Gray fur with White face, paws and underbelly [''Canine Warrior Gi/''Take'' color scheme] *Dark Brown fur with Light Brown facial markings, paws, and underbelly [Canine Warrior Chu/''Hayabusa'' color scheme] *Pink fur with Light Pink face, paws, and underbelly, flower mark on back legs [Canine Warrior Jin/''Ume'' color scheme] *Dark Green fur [Amaterasu Statue] (UMvC3) *Brownish Yellow fur with White face, legs, and underbelly [Shina Inu ''color scheme] (UMvC3) Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit with Green eyes and visor [''Captain Blue Jr. color scheme] *Dark Purple suit with Purple eyes and Black visor [Jet Black color scheme] *White suit with Pink eyes and visor [Jet Black (with Rainbow Oscars) color scheme] Tron Bonne *Blonde Hair, Red Outfit, Red and Brown Gustaff [Roll Caskett] **Servbot: White body, Black hands and buttons [Data] *Black and Yellow outfit, Black and Yellow Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Stylish Gustaff color scheme/Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] **Servbot: Salmon body with Grey hands and buttons *White and Pink outfit, Blue and Yellow Gustaff [Servbot] (MvC3) **Servbot: Green body with Orange hands and Yellow buttons [Gustaff] *Grey hair with Red earrings, Light Grey outfit, Army Green and White Gustaff [Tiesel Bonne] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Grey head and shoulders, Army Green body and Brown buttons *Blue and Yellow outfit, Black hair, with Orange, Black, and White Gustaff [Bon Bonne] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Beige head and shoulders, Orange body with Yellow buttons, Brown hands *Pink and Grey outfit and Gustaff [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate/Namco X Capcom color] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Orange head, hands and buttons, Black body Albert Wesker *White suit with Tan skin [Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation/Scientists coloration] *Light Blue coat and Dark Blue suit with White hair and Tan skin [Devil May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme] '(MvC3)' *Dark Red coat and White suit with Light Brown hair Original *Forest Green Jacket with Tan skin and White hair Original '(UMvC3)' *Purple Jacket and White hair '(UMvC3)' *White Coat and Red suit with Black hair [''M. Bison color scheme] (UMvC3) *''S.T.A.R.S.'' uniform (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Sir Arthur *Blue armor [Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with Brown pants and Red hair [Jayne Magdalene color scheme] *Orange tanktop and pants with Black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with Dark Green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *''Mega Man X'' color scheme *''Axl color scheme *''Bass ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red/Black Jumpsuit with Orange hair *Green/Brown Jumpsuit with Blonde hair *Black/Silver Jumpsuit with White hair Crimson Viper *Brown hair, Black top, Yellow tie, White pants, Black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, Yellow/Black top, Red tie, Yellow pants, Black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, White/Blue top, White tie, White pants, White gloves [Abel ''color scheme] *Blond hair, Purple/Black top, Yellow tie, Purple pants, Black Gloves '(UMvC3)' *Auburn hair, Red/Black top, Black tie, Blue pants, Brown Gloves ''[Claire Redfield color scheme] (UMvC3) *S.I.N. Outfit [Street Fighter IV's DLC uniform] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Mike Haggar *Tan skin, Black Shoes and Camoflage pants [Sylvester Stallone's Rambo/Soldier Haggar] *Pale Skin, Black Belt, Pants, Shoes and Hair [Formal Haggar] *Pale Skin, Grey Hair and Belt, Tan pants [Old Haggar] *Red Pants, Black Shoes [Young Haggar] (UMvC3) *Tan Skin, Black Shoes and Leopard Skin Pants [Kraven the Hunter] (UMvC3) Akuma *Purple outfit and Black beads with Orange hair and Gray skin *Dark Green outfit and Black beads with Yellow hair *Black outfit and Dark Brown beads with Gray hair and Dark Gray skin [Shin Akuma/Oni' color scheme] *Dark Red outfit with Purple-Grey hair, beads, gloves, and sandals, lighter skin '(UMvC3) *Vibrant Purple outfit, Fiery Red hair with Grey streaks, Tan Skin [Street Fighter III] (UMvC3) *Cyber-Akuma [Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Hsien-Ko *Red and Black outfit with White skin and Black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and Blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and Black outfit Original Strider Hiryu *Black outfit and hair, Brown boots, Grey chest symbol [Black Daredevil/Ninja color scheme] *Light Blue outfit with Dark Blue scarf, Red abdomen sash, Blonde Hair, Yellow armbads [Kenji color scheme] *White outfit with Brown abdomen sash and chest symbol [Strider Hien color scheme] *Tan outfit with Black hair, scarf, chest symbol, abdomen sash, armbands and boots [Ibuki color scheme] *Orange outfit, White scarf and chest symbol, yellow armbands and boots [Guy color scheme] *Light Purple outfit without scarf [Arcade Strider] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Firebrand *Blue skin with Brown Wings, Red eyes, and Silver Gauntlets [Capcom Logo c''olor scheme] *Yellow skin with Grey Wings and Silver Gauntlets *Black Skin with Red Wings, and Gold Gauntlets [''Blackheart color scheme} *Dark Grey Skin, Wings and Mouth, Stone Gauntlets [Living Gargoyle Statue] *Green Skin with Purple Wings, Gauntlets, and Nails [Green Goblin color scheme] Nemesis *Dark Brown Skin with Blood Red Outfit and Rocket Launcher [Executioner Majini] *Dark Brown Skin with Dark Green Outfit and Black Rocket Launcher [Man-Thing] *Light Blue Skin with Dark Blue Outfit and Rocket Launcher [Police Zombie] *Feint Pink Skin and Outfit with Dark Violet-Red Rocket Launcher [Raw Meat] *Pure White Skin and Outfit with Black Rocket Launcher [Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles T.A.L.O.S Color Scheme] Trish-noscale.jpg Dante-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics09.jpg Morrigan-620x.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Hsien--article image.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics32.jpg Viewtiful-noscale.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics29.jpg 532116 full.jpg colors1.JPG Fire.JPG Nemesis.JPG colors7.JPG colors9.JPG colors3.jpg colors11.jpg colors12.jpg Colors15.jpg Tron-noscale.jpg Wesker Costumes.jpg Category:MvC3